Blood Lust
by Midi-Chan-of-the-Muffins
Summary: FULL SUMMARY AND PAIRINGS INSIDE!  Sequel to "Sexy Vampire?"  The core vampire that attacked Prussia seeks out a new target...   This can be read and understood without reading the first one, but i suggest you enjoy the first one before this.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:**

**The core vampire that attacked Prussia is on the move, seeking out a new target... But things get complicated when the lives of two nations change, and many choices will be made... Will the nations be able to pull through? Or will the succumb to the monsters that they have been turned into... **

**Parings- USUK, AmeriChi, RoChu, RuSA, RuSAChu**

**Now, that you all have been waiting for, the first chapter of BLOOD LUST! WOOT!**

**Now, first I must apologize for this chapter.**

**It is so short. It is unbelievably short. However, I could not find any place where I could make part of Chapter 2 go into Chapter 1. There was nothing else I could add. So, to make it up to you all, I will be releasing Chapters 1 and 2 today! This way, you wouldn't be waiting a week to read this short thing, and then have to wait another week to read more. That's not fair. At all.**

**So, enjoy Blood Lust chapters 1 and 2!**

Chapter 1

Russia's boots clicked against the concrete as he walked quickly but silently along the streets. The night air was brisk, and the moon hung high up in the sky. Russia gazed up into the moon's light and sighed with a smile. He'd really figured that Austria would reject Prussia, leaving the albino alone for him take. Alas, it seemed that the aristocrat was simply extremely Tsundere, and that he did love Prussia. Russia chuckled at the thought of them together, wondering how long it would last. He checked his watch and kept moving, remembering that he had a schedule to keep.

"Let's see," he thought, "I left home half an hour ago, meaning I have an hour left before China…" He shook his head. "Nyet, it won't happen again. Now I know how long he can go without me…" Russia stepped into the shadows and ran onward to his destination.

America locked the front door and slumped down on the couch. He'd had a very long day; that was for sure. Not as long as Prussia and Austria's day, but long nonetheless. He sighed and turned on the television, hoping a movie would make him forget about all the strange things that had happened. As he sat watching TV, his thoughts wandered back to Prussia.

"Somebody turned him into a vampire," he thought, "But the question is, who?" He thought for a while, and then pondered out loud,

"Well, who enjoys the sight of blood, tormenting people, and has a grudge against Prussia?" He thought for a few more seconds until his face fell. "Russia." He whispered. "Man, I'm stupid. Who else would it be?" He stood and paced. "That means," he muttered, "That this is far from over. He's bound to come after somebody else. But-" He stopped in his tracks as he felt goose bumps rise on his arms. His blood froze, and he could just see his breath. The temperature had suddenly dropped at least twenty degrees in the last second. He glanced around cautiously, and walked nervously to his room. He pulled the emergency knife from the nightstand drawer, and gripped it tightly. He walked cautiously back to the living room, eyes darting around. There was no sign of Russia anywhere, but the room was still frozen over.

"Alright Russia, where are you!" America demanded. "Come out now, and I might go easy on you." Suddenly there was a rush of air behind him, and something grabbed America's arm and twisted it behind his back. The knife clattered to the floor, and searing pain shot up America's arm.

"I wish I could say the same for you," a voice crooned, "But that would defeat the purpose of my visit." America craned his neck and glared at Russia, who was calmly standing behind the blonde.

"What the hell do you want, Russki?" He spat.

"Oh, I just came to chat, that's all." Russia replied nonchalantly.

"Don't make it sound like we're having coffee when you're twisting my arm off!" America gritted. Russia laughed a deep, booming laugh and sighed,

"But we are friends now, Da? And friends visit one another quite frequently."

"I'm not your friend." America scowled. "Nobody would be friends with a creep like you." Russia's eyes opened from their smile, and a foreboding purple dug into America's gaze.

"I think," Russia said slowly, "That it has been too long since you have visited me. _Much_ too long." He tightened his grip on America's arm. "Don't you think, Alfred?"

"Do _not_ call me by my name, you have no right to use my name!" America shouted. Russia kept smiling while he dug his fingers into America's skin.

"But I do, and I will continue to call you by your name, _Alfred_." He replied. "And you will use my name too; no more Russia, just Ivan, Da?"

"No, I don't, _Russia_." America seethed. Russia frowned slightly and asked,

"What was that?" He tightened his grip even more.

"Russia Russia Russia Russia Russia!" America continued to shout. Russia sighed and shook his head.

"You have so much to learn. Luckily, I will teach you how to properly behave in my presence, like a good comrade."

"Like there's any way I'll do that." America chuckled darkly. Russia smiled and said,

"We shall see." He removed a rag soaked in chloroform from his pocket and held it over America's mouth and nose. America held his breath in order to remain conscious, but he didn't have enough breath in his lungs to begin with, so he gasped and sputtered like a gutted fish. Inky black trails crept at his eyes, and after fighting it off for a few minutes America was out cold in Russia's grasp. Russia smiled and held the younger nation in his arms, sweeping off into the night.

**It's only gonna get better folks, keep on reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2!**

**So if you combine these two chapters, that's about how long each chapter will usually be. I think chapter 6 might be the longest… Meh. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

America opened his eyes slowly, a throbbing headache resounding in his skull. He glanced at his surroundings, a medium-sized room with stone walls, in frustration. He should have known that Russia was behind Prussia's vampirism; only Russia could think of something that bloody and twisted. America looked himself over and was surprised to see that he was neither bound nor physically harmed. America was confused, but he wasn't disappointed either. Leaning against the wall for support, the chloroform headache had thrown off his balance, America stood up slowly. Suddenly, a blinding light that made America shut his eyes streamed into the room for a split second before it vanished. America cracked his eyes open again to see China standing a few feet next to the door.

"China? What are you doing here?" America asked cautiously. China made no reply, and instead chose to walk closer to the blonde. "Hey, are you okay?" America asked nervously. "You don't look well." China remained silent, and stopped only three feet from where America stood. America looked China over; he seemed quieter than usual, and something else was off as well. America's train of thought was interrupted as China let out a small swallow, licking his teeth slowly and letting two fangs glitter in the dark. "No…" America breathed, his heartbeat accelerating. Suddenly China let out an inhuman screech, lunging at America. The blonde dogged the assault, but a deep gash formed on his left arm from China's sharp nails. China's eyes gleamed at the sight of blood and rushed for it. America punched China in self-defense, and the older nation reared back with a growl. He lunged once more and grabbed America by the shoulders and was about to bite, when someone grabbed the older nation from behind and pulled him back. America stared in shock as Russia slapped China, tossed him aside, and bent down to inspect America's arm.

"Poor thing, he hurt you." Russia soothed. "I told him you were not to be touched, I truly did. But it seems that I must teach him again, Da?" Russia stood and turned to face China. "In fact," he said, I think I shall teach him right now." In two quick strides he was in front of China and struck him hard across the face. China was sent sprawling backwards, and blood seeped from previous wounds. Russia slid his faucet pipe from his jacket and began to beat China mercilessly with it. China screamed with every hit, and America watched in horror.

"Stop! Stop it!" he shouted. He ran at Russia straining to grab the pipe away from the taller man. Russia turned and smacked America with the pipe, causing the blonde to fall back against the wall. America sat in a daze, the breath knocked out of him. Russia walked over to the blonde, grabbed one of the chains from off the wall and attached it to America's right wrist.

"You _will_ watch," Russia said icily, "And you will learn also." Russia walked back over to China and grabbed him by the shoulders. He tore the collar of the older nation's shirt, and America could see at least six other bite-marks. Russia gave America a sickening grin, and bit deep into China's slender neck. The older nation's eyes widened and then closed as he let out a moan of pleasure. He strained to bit Russia's neck, and after a nod from the Slavic nation China bit Russia back. They stayed like that for a while, drinking each other's blood. Finally they broke apart, China panting heavily and Russia whipping the blood from his lips. He grinned at America, who scowled back in disgust.

"What are you scowling at?" Russia asked innocently.

"You're sick." America spat. "Look at what you did to him!" He nodded at China, who was staring off into space while licking his lips. "Sure, I mean, China was kind of a jerk to me before, but you destroyed him!" Russia laughed and sighed,

"My poor, naive little Alfred. Can't you see that my beloved Yao is even more beautiful than before? Look," he gestured to China, "His pale skin has blossomed into a flawless alabaster. Each wound vanishes without a scar. His eyes, they hold they light they had over 3,000 years ago. Yao has been reborn into eternal beauty."

"Are you insane?" America asked. "Just look at him! He's not wonderful, he's a mess!" Russia ignored the comment, and crouched down in front of America.

"You will also be preserved," he murmured, cupping America's chin in one hand and holding down his left arm with the other. "Your pale yet tanned skin," Russia went on, "Your golden hair, your resounding voice. Most of all, those two deep blue gems you call your eyes. I have long dreamed to posses your warmth, my sunflower, and now I shall at last." Russia smiled, stroking America's hair. "But for now, let's get you cleaned up, Da?" He carefully wrapped the arm in gauze and stood up. As he picked up China and headed for the door, America asked,

"Where are you going?"

"I have other things that I must attend to." Russia replied. "Besides, I'm not going to turn you just yet. You are the most… interesting of my toys, and I wish to see your…" Russia turned to face America, his eyes glittering dangerously."…Limits." He finished. He left the room and locked the door, leaving America in the darkness.

**I hope that was worth waiting for! More chapters next week, so keep on R&Ring!**

**Reviews please? *puppy dog eyes***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all you people!**

**Hey all you people!**

**Hey all you peo-*is shot***

**Aikousen: Just get to the chapter. You don't have anything important to say.**

**Midi-Chan: Says who?**

**Aikousen: You did.**

**Midi-Chan:…. Fine.**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 3

America pulled on the chain, straining to break it so he could make an escape. However, the metal plate was ground deep into the stone and wouldn't budge. America slammed his heel against the metal plate and slumped against the wall. He sighed and checked his arm. The bleeding had stopped by now, and overall his arm was doing quite well thanks to the gauze. Why Russia had decided to patch him up was beyond him. He growled in frustration; he hated being in these situations. He hated listening to Russia say those… those things about him, acting like he owned him. He sighed again, finally giving in to the fact that he couldn't escape this situation replying on brute force alone. He took a few deep breaths and began to think.

''''''''''''''''''''''

China sat on the edge of the bed, watching Russia work. He felt a lot better now that he had drunk more blood. He felt his face; it no longer stung from the slap Russia gave him, and his other wounds were healing up nicely as well. He sighed and mumbled,

"Ivan…" Russia didn't turn around but answered,

"Hn?"

"… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disobey you." China mumbled. Russia turned around and smiled.

"It's all right, I forgive you. You didn't mean to be bad, although your outburst did give me an opportunity to set an example for my dear Alfred." Russia sat next to China and the older nation leaned on his shoulder.

"Please don't leave me alone for that long again." China pleaded. "It hurts… it hurts so much when you leave me…" Russia shushed China and stroked his hair.

"It's alright, I won't be leaving for a while. Not now that I've brought Alfred here." China nodded, and Russia kissed him lightly on the lips. Russia stood up, gathered his paperwork and headed for the door.

"You have a meeting?" China asked.

"Da, but just at my bosses house in Moscow. I'll return in 45 minutes or so. Perhaps more." Russia replied and left the room. China sat in silence, thinking. He thought about his relationship with Russia; was this right? And America, he just attacked him. How was he supposed to convince him now? He shook his head at the thought, trying to sort things out in his mind. Part of him wanted to help America escape his inevitable fate, but that would mean trouble for the both of them. On the other hand, a darker part of him wanted to sink his fangs into America's neck, drink his blood, and hear his heartwarming voice escalate to a bloodcurdling scream…

China shuddered, trying to destroy horrid yet tempting image in his mind. No, he didn't want to love the way Russia did. He traced the bite marks on his neck and a deep foreboding feeling filled him.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

America sat in the darkness, alone with his thoughts. He had already formulated twenty-three plans of escape for any given situation, and his head hurt. His wrist bled form his various attempts at escape, and his throat stung from dehydration. He sighed, staring up at the ceiling. Just then, he heard the tumblers click and slide, and he shut his eyes as the door opened. He opened his eyes to see China closing the door. He seemed calmer than before, which was a good sign. China approached America holding a small tray, and sat down in front of him. He set the tray on the ground next to America, the contents of the tray consisting of a few rolls and a glass of water. America eyed the food suspiciously, and stated,

"If Russia touched that I'm not eating it."

"It's fine, trust me." China replied.

"Sure, trust a vampire who just tried to eat me," America said sarcastically, "That's easy enough."

"Look, I'm sorry I attacked you aru." China sighed. "I was left deprived for too long; that doesn't normally happen aru." America glared suspiciously at the older nation for a minute before snatching a roll and eating it. China smiled slightly and asked, "Your left arm feel any better?"

"Yeah, as fine as it can be without any actual medical attention." America replied curtly.

"That's good." China said. It was quiet for a long time until America asked,

"So… you're not here to help me, are you?"

"I'm afraid not." China replied quietly. "Russia asked me to bring this to you and chain up your other arm afterwards."

"Figures." America huffed. "He's such a sadist." A thought popped into America's head and he asked, "Why do you put up with him?" China fell silent and would not look America in the eyes. There was another long silence before he answered,

"I don't put up with him." It was quiet again and China mumbled, "I should go."

"Probably." America said. China grabbed another chain from off the wall and attached the end to America's left wrist. America winced at the pressure on his wrist and arm, and a part of China felt terrible for aiding Russia's mad desires. China took the tray and stood, heading to the door. He glanced back at America, who had a hopeless gleam in his eyes, before looking away.

"It might help you to know that England's already looking for you." China said quietly. America glanced at China, the light instantly returning to his eyes. China left the room, locking the door behind him. He frowned. "His eyes didn't light up when he saw me." He thought bitterly. That England. China clenched his fists and marched off to his room.

**Angsty China is angsty! D: What's China got against England, you might ask?**

**Opium wars.**

**Seizing of territory.**

**Pretty much everything.**

**England's been a jerk to China in history, if you look at it… **

**Hmm? Am I using that as a plot device? *smiles innocently* I have no idea what you're speaking of. I'm not **_**that**_** cruel, am I? *giggles***

**Stay tuned for Chapter 4~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heh. In this Fanfic, you don't have to wait nearly as long to find vampire stuff. Did you really think you'd have to wait six chapters like in the last one? Nope, not this time.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

England poured through his various books on vampires and curses. He'd figured that whomever took America was the Core Vampire; bound to be stronger than Prussia had been. He sighed in frustration, gazing into the fire. The light cast long shadows on the floor, and England grew stiff as he noticed a shadow moving slowly. It wasn't his own; it was still, nor the fires, which rippled quickly on the floor. England clutched on of his books and remained still, feeling a presence behind him. He muttered without turning around,

"I know you're there, wanker." The figure behind him stilled, and a confident smirk snuck onto England's lips. Suddenly the figure lashed out and blinded England with a cloth. England was knocked to the floor and kicked hard on the stomach. The figure continued the assault, ignoring England's cried of pain. The Britt would have fought back, but his limbs seemed paralyzed. The beatings stopped for a second, and England gasped for breath. "Who… who are you?" he demanded. His attacker didn't answer, instead muttering,

"Why does he love you?"

"Pardon?" England asked, but he received a punch in his gut as a response. As the onslaught continued, the figure kept muttering,

"What does he see in you? Look at all you've done! You're nothing! You hear me? You don't deserve his love, not after everything you've done!" The figure hoisted England to his feet. England drew in raspy breaths and asked,

"Where is he? Where is America?" The figure didn't answer, and hit England in the back of his head, sending him into unconsciousness. The figure scowled and said,

"Zai chien, Ying Guo ahen." China left England drop to the floor, and stared down at him. "It would be so easy to kill him," a voice in his head purred, "Just bite him, drink him dry, and leave. It's that easy. The America is all yours…" China shook his head. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill someone to satisfy his own means. And if he did, America would eventually find out. "And he would hate me." China thought. "I'd hate myself." He left England on the floor and fled the house with his emotions churning inside of him. He did not notice another shadow retreating form the scene….

America slowly roused himself from sleep; he had nodded off after China left, to find himself lying in the middle of the room. He sat up and looked around, the room was empty. His hands were free as well, which roused America's suspicion. However, he slowly rose and walked towards the door. He grasped the doorknob and began to turn it when a hand slammed the door shut. A second hand crept onto America's shoulder and an icy vice whispered,

"Where do you think you're going?" America was thrown back into the center of the room, and he looked up to see Russia's cruel smile. America scowled at the taller nation, who laughed in response. "You look so cute when you're angry. Did you really think it would be that easy? Alas, Близо́к локото́к, да не уку́сишь."

"I don't speak your language, commie!" America spat. Russia chuckled and replied,

"You will in time. English is such an ugly language, while Russian is strong and beautiful. Just like you." America stood up and clenched his fists.

"Your language is stupid! It's full of God-forsaken letters and is only spoken by heathens!" Russia's eyes grew dangerous. He grabbed America by the neck and held him against the wall.

"What was that, _Alfred_?" He half-hissed.

"You heard me!" America gritted. "And what did I say about calling me by my real name?"

"I shall call you whatever I want, be it Alfred, sunflower, dog, or…" Russia paused, a slight smile on his lips. "…Or beloved." America growled,

"I am not your possession, Russki, and don't think anything otherwise! I'm not yours, and I never will be yours! Besides, when I get out of here the entire world's gonna punish you! You've already got hell to pay, so it's not worth trying to do this!" Russia chuckled and replied,

"Была́ не была́." With that, he threw America to the ground. He brought his pipe out and slammed towards America, but the blonde rolled out of the way. America leapt up and threw several punches at Russia, none of which landed. America attempted to kick Russia in the stomach, but Russia grabbed his leg and tossed him on his stomach. The breath knocked out of him, America had no time to react before Russia straddle him and pin his arms above his head. Russia leaned in towards America and murmured, "You know what, Alfred? There are two things that I have never heard emerge from your throat: my name and your scream. Let's see if we can fix that, da?" Russia pulled a length of rope from his jacket and bound America's hands with a flawless knot. He stood and tossed the other end over a rafter and pulled, forcing the unwilling blonde to stand. As Russia tied the other end of the rope to a hook in the wall, America struggled to free himself. He was panicking, and both men knew it. Russia walked up behind America and said, "Well comrade, it seems as if your role of the hero ends here."

"Ha! I'll always be the hero, you psycho-killer." America laughed curtly.

"Even thought you can't save yourself?" Russia asked. He leaned in close to America's ear. "Or England?" He whispered. A chill streamed down America's spine, and his eyes flickered with fear.

"What did you do to him?" he whispered.

"You needn't worry, мой солнцецвет, you won't be bothering with him anymore. You're mine now." Without any warning, Russia dug his nails into America's chest through his t-shirt and bit his neck hard. America's eyes widened, and he bit back yelps as pain rippled through him. He could feel Russia draining him, and it was getting hard to breathe. Russia drank for a short time before deciding to seal the deal. He let the venom from his fangs flow into America's bloodstream. America felt the sharp twang of the poisonous venom enter him, and he knew he could hold it no longer. He had suppressed it from the first time Russia had kidnapped him, from the Cold War, and countless other times, but now he couldn't bear it anymore.

He screamed.

Russia smiled as he listened to America scream, satisfaction filling him as the blood warmed him. After Russia had drunk his fill, he pulled back and admired America's condition. America's scream had died, and his body shook with each breath. Russia licked the blood seeping from the bite marks, and America growled,

"B…Bastard…"

"Now, now, there's no reason for foul language." Russia chuckled. "Just rest for now, you'll need your strength later."

"What?" America asked, but anemia sent him into unconsciousness. Russia smiled, savoring the moment. He cut America free, picked him up, and carried him into another room. He laid him down on a small cot in the corner and bound his neck with gauze. He smiled, stroking America's hair, and pulled a small object form his jacket pocket. It was a leather collar, which Russia secured tightly around America's neck. "I probably should have waiting until the bleeding stopped," Russia thought, "But the pressure should help the blood stop flowing. Plus, he looks so… delectable." Russia kissed the top of America's head and left the room to find China.

**TRANSLATION NOTES!**

**If I am wrong (which I probably am) I welcome corrections. I want this to be as accurate as possible. **

**Zai Chien Ying Guo ahen- Good bye England (ahen). I can't copy the Chinese characters into this document, so I stuck with the pinyin (pronunciation). This is correct, most likely, because I take Mandarin in school and this is how it is said.**

**The following are Russian Proverbs. **

**Близо́к локото́к, да не уку́сишь- This is a Russian proverb, ie the translation has an underlying meaning. **

** Pronunciation: Blizok lokotok, de ne ukusish. **

** Literal Translation: [your] elbow is close, yet [you] can't bite it.**

** Meaning: It only seems to be easy. **

**Была́ не была**

** Pronounciation- Byla ne byla**

** Translation: There was-there wasn't**

** Meaning: Whatever the consequences can be, I'll try it!**

**мой солнцецвет- Russian for sunflower. Not a proverb. **


	5. Chapter 5

***bring on the trumpets***

***singing* THE MAJORITY OF THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY AIKOUSENNNNNN!**

***cymbals clash***

**There. That's all I need to say. **

**(Aikousen's writing starts after "I shall teach you both. Now."/at "America gritted…")**

Chapter 5

China quietly entered the large house, intent on slipping off to his room unnoticed. He walked down the hallway, thinking he was safe, but he was suddenly slammed into the wall. China saw Russia's purple eyes bearing into his skull.

"So Yao," Russia asked, "How's the weather in London?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." China mumbled.

"Oh come now, I know where you went." Russia sighed. "There's no use lying about it." China shifted his gaze away from his lover, bur Russia grabbed his hair and forced the Asian nation to look at him. "I saw what you did to England," Russia said smoothly, "And under normal circumstances I would have commended you for your efforts. However, you did this because of your feelings for Alfred. _My_ Alfred."

"Russia… I did no such thing!" China denied. Russia frowned and dug his nails into China's arm. China winced and bit back cries of pain.

"You will not lie to me." Russia hissed. "I know you lust for him, the same as I do. However, there is a major difference between you and I; I am the master and you the possession. Possessions cannot have anything to themselves."

"Alfred is not you possession!" China yelled. A deathly silence settled, and Russia's eyes narrowed into a steely glare.

"You will remember your place." Russia growled. He gripped China's arm and dragged him down into the basement. He wrenched a door open and tossed China into a large room. He left and returned a few seconds later with a protesting America, who was tossed to the floor next to China. America leapt back up in an instant and demanded,

"What the hell are you doing? And what's with this?" He pulled at the collar on his neck, which he had been unable to remove because of the lock on the back.

"You two belong to me.' Russia stated flatly. "But it seems you have forgotten how things work here, China. So I shall teach you both. Now." America gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, forgetting about his vampire state. He flinched as his nails dug into his palm. A little trickle of blood ran down his hand and dripped onto the ground. At the sight of blood, China's heart skipped a few beats and Russia licked his teeth. "Ah~ your bloods smells just as good as it tasted yesterday." He cooed. He glanced over at China. "Oh Yao, you want it too, don't you?" China was currently staring wide eyed at the small pool of blood. "You want more, don't you Yao?" China's eyes hot up at this, and he began trembling. He slowly shook his head, an action that took almost all of his self control. "Don't lie to yourself, my sweet little Yao, I'll give you what you want." Russia's smile was sickeningly sweet, but there was an evil, sour feeling behind it. He slipped his pipe from out of his coat and menacingly hit it against his hand without a word. America braced himself.

"I-I'm not afraid of you, you… commie!" His words were betrayed by his body trembling by what he convinced himself to be the cold.

"Big words…" Russia replied, "For someone trembling like a leaf…" He quickly walked over to America and held the placed the pipe against his neck. "You won't be broken easily, but that will make this much more enjoyable." His smile cracked as he reeled his arm back and struck America across the face with his pipe. America shouted as he flew to the ground, bleeding at the temple. He pushed himself up with his arms and spat out a glob of blood. He felt a boot stomp on his back, forcing his face back on the cold cement floor. His head spun and he couldn't think straight. "What, no comeback this time?" Russia chuckled and put more pressure on America's back, causing the blonde to whimper slightly. Russia raised his pipe and beat America's back with it, more and more blood seeping through his shirt with every hit. Russia let the potent smell of America's blood fill his senses. China, however, did not get the same feeling. He was filled with a sick sense of desire, a feeling of extreme need for America's blood. The feeling made him want to throw up. China's trance was broken by the sound of America gasping for breath. China cleared his eyes, noticing that America was now on his back. Russia must have paused, and in an attempt to escape, America flipped over onto his back to see the Russian looming over him. Russia had stomped back down on America's chest, forcing the air from his lungs. The pipe came down once again, this time colliding with America's stomach. He made a guttural, watery sound as blood poured out of his mouth. China couldn't take sitting back and watching anymore. He stood up and frantically ran up to Russia, grabbing his arm.

"Please…please…please Russia," China pleaded, "Don't hurt Alfred anymore!" Russia paused, shifting his gaze to China. His face turned from his plastered on smile to a crazed, sad and angry expression, and grabbed China's neck with his free hand and crushed it mercilessly.

"So you call him by his name, and not me?" Russia said sourly. China's eyes and mouth were wide open, even if he wanted to answer he couldn't. His only reply was the sound of him gasping for air and getting none. China struggled, trying to pry Russia's large fingers from around his neck, a small trickle of saliva running down the side of his mouth,

A fist in his face interrupted Russia. The Russian stumbled backwards, letting go of China. China fell to his knees, choking and gasping when oxygen finally came into his lungs again. He looked up to see America standing lopsidedly next to him.

"Heh… Take that… you bastard…" America panted, clutching his side. Russia smirked and wiped the blood from off his lip. He knew he had done his job; there was a dullness to Americas eyes. He knew that America was starting to break, but far from being shattered. Russia shivered at the thought of America, hopeless and crying, a pool of blood surrounding him on the floor. He was almost finished here, but he wanted to try one more thing.

"My Alfred, you look very… thirsty…" Russia's voice sailed over to America's ears. America suddenly realized how dry his throat was. Russia slowly walked over to him and offered, "Take as much from me as you want." Something in America's head clicked, and a small voice started talking in his head.

"It'll taste good, I assure you, and there's lots of it. You could even suck him dry, and he won't come back." America hardened his face.

"Not if it was the last thing I would every do!" Russia smiled wider, and turned and opened the door.

"Oh well, I know you will soon. Sleep tight." He said as he closed the door.

***bring on the trumpets***

***sings* AIKOUSEN IS AN AWESOME AUTHORESS!**

**PLEASE TELL HER SO FOR SHE DOES NOT BELIEVE MEEEEE!**

**Aikousen: What's with all the medieval stuff?**

**Midi-Chan:… I have no idea.**

**Aikousen: *face-palm***

**Reviews are welcomed and cherished! **


	6. Chapter 6

***drum roll* at 1515 words, not counting the bold-faced stuff written by me, this is the… LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR! **

**AND CUE THE APPLAUSE! **

***applause***

**Oh, but don't thank me! Thank Aikousen! She wrote basically this entire chapter! I myself only wrote from "Russia stood motionless" to "eyes fluttered open." Aikousen is the mastermind behind this chappie!**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 6

America kicked at the door, grunting in discomfort as each kick made his wounds ache more and more. His wounds had already closed up, but his reckless behavior was threatening to make them reopen. Frustrated, and getting nowhere with the door, he fell on the ground against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Dammit…" He cursed softly. His throat felt dryer than before, and he shivered when that voice began to speak to him again.

"Keep trying. If you loose more blood, you'll become more vampire-like. Then you'll be able to open the door and get your revenge on-" the voice was interrupted by a hand placing itself on top of his own, snapping America out of his trance.

"Alfred…" It was China. "Don't push yourself…" America made a questioning expression.

"Since when did you care?"

"It's natural for someone to care when someone else is in pain…" China explained, a light smile on his lips.

"I'm not in that much pain…" America grunted. He tried to stand, but he fell down again and groaned. "Alright, maybe a little bit." He chuckled. China breathed out quietly as if to laugh. There were bruises around his neck where Russia had grabbed him. His face looked concerned.

"You need to drink something soon…"

"I can handle it, China," America said, sounding tired, "I'm not that weak."

"But Alfred, if you don't you'll end up hurting yourself in more ways than one."

"Stop calling me Alfred!" America snapped, causing China to draw back. "Yeah, I'm real thirsty, no I don't want to go crazy, but what am I supposed to do? I will not call that stupid Russki back in. I don't want him to have the satisfaction of breaking me. I'm stuck, and there's nothing I can do!" His expression was hard, but China could see the hopelessness and fear behind his sky blue eyes. They stared straight into his golden ones, pleading for an answer, something that would help him. China sighed and began to unbutton his shirt. He scooted over next to America, who was looking down at the ground. China moved his collar so that it was hanging over his shoulder, exposing his neck.

"Drink mine." China said simply. America's eyes looked over at China, tracing the curve of his neck. America shook his head to stop himself, as well as to answer China.

"No! Its all probably just part of you two commies' twisted plans!"

"Alfred, please, I…" China pleaded, "I don't want to see you like this…" America pondered for a moment, considering what China's word's meant. He felt so bad; he needed the blood, but he had to make sure…

"Yao, promise me I can still trust you…" China's heart pounded in his head as he heard his real name come out of the blonde's mouth.

"I promise." China whispered. "Now drink. Don't worry, I'm used to it…" He was going to add, "sort of," but he dropped it. America scooted over until he was behind China, and hesitantly grabbed his shoulder. China's neck looked so smooth other than the occasional bite mark. He almost didn't want to bite it. Almost. He began to lick the spot he chose to bite clean, causing China to moan softly. After the spot had successfully been cleaned, America bit down into China's neck. He could feel his fangs pierce China's neck, puncturing his skin. China gasped and closed his eyes. America closed his eyes as well, savoring the flavor of China's blood. At first he swallowed it in shallow sips, but the longer he drank the more addicted be became to its flavor. His sips turned into huge gulps, and China's breathing became ragged.

"Alfred…" China said lowly. He knew that if America kept drinking he would die. Cut China didn't want him to stop. He wished he could feel America's mouth against his skin forever. But to China's dismay, America pushed himself away from China. He titled his head back to swallow the reaming blood in his mouth, and licked his lips to get the most out of what he had done. China was breathing heavily, and he reached up to stop the bleeding on his neck. "Feel better?" He asked in between breaths.

"Yeah, a lot…" America said gratefully, leaning back on his hands.

"That's good." China sighed. His eyelids felt heavy. He lay down, and his eyes slowly closed until America heard the sound of his soft breathing. He smiled, seeing China looking peaceful. He lay down next to China, closing his eyes and falling asleep shortly after.

Russia stood motionless in the dark hallway, thinking. He had heard everything that had passed between his two pets, and he was not pleased.

"It seems that I have been taking the wrong approach." He pondered. "They don't respond to physical pain alone anymore." Russia furrowed his brow. "This is Alfred's fault…" he muttered, "He's clouded Yao's vision without even knowing. Alfred is mien and mine alone, and they both must remember that. I must turn Alfred's trust into hate…" Russia's eyes lit up with realization, and he smirked. He knew exactly what needed to be done. He quietly opened the door and found his toys fast asleep. He carefully tilted America's head and pulled China out from beside him. Russia felt the older nation stir as he stood, and China's eyes fluttered open. He saw Russia pulling him from the room, and his eyes shot open as he realized what was happening. He opened his mouth to shout, but a gloved hand quickly covered it. China looked at Russia, who gave him a gentle smile.

"Now, now, Yao…" he whispered, "We mustn't wake Alfred up, he is exhausted." China struggled in Russia's arms, but Russia tightened his grip on the smaller man, causing him to still. They headed upstairs and into Russia's room. China was set down on top of his bed, and to his surprise he was not climbed on top of. Russia looked at him right in the eyes. "I know what happened between you and Alfred." China's heart stopped at this statement. "It probably felt good, didn't it?" Russia walked over and rested his hand on his lover's shoulder. China trembled at the touch. "Did his lips feel better than mine?" China didn't make any response. This made Russia infuriated, and he raised his hand and slapped China across the face, causing the smaller man to make a small scream and recoil. "You will answer me when I ask you a question, Yao…" Russia frowned. He leaned in close and kissed the red spot where he had hit China, as if apologetically. Russia's mouth was right next to China's ear. "It doesn't matter, he'll never love you." He whispered, making China look away from Russia and continue trembling. "His heart belongs to England, and _I_ intended to steal it by force…"

"No, stop it…" China mumbled, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks.

"No one will love you," Russia whispered harshly, "You were weak, and everyone took advantage of you, and now you are strong, and everyone fears you, hates you. You are like me; we are strong, and we are feared, and we will always be alone…"

"No, please stop, it's not true…" China said, gripping onto the fabric of his pants. He choked down the cries that rose in his throat. Russia smirked as he almost had China at his breaking point.

"This is not your only punishment." Russia cooed. China looked at him with red-rimmed eyes. "When I punish dear Alfred, I'm going to tell him what you did." The dam that was keeping all of China's tears from falling broke.

"No, please don't!" He choked, tears streaming down his face. "He won't forgive me, he'll hate me! Please, don't tell him! I'll do anything!" He buried his afce in his hands. He felt warm arms around him, and without thinking he started sobbing into Russia's chest. He didn't really acre at this point. Russia stroked the back of China's head. China's crying calmed down, and Russia lifted his head so that they were looking at each other again.

"It's better to get it out then hide it, my dear Yao. You know he'll find out eventually, and it would be worse if he heard it from England." China agreed internally with Russia, but he still didn't want America to know. He stayed against Russia's chest in silence. After a while, he spoke.

"He has to know?" he asked weakly.

"It's for the best, my little Yao." Russia said as he embraced him. "I'll leave you here." Russia stood up from the bed and headed towards the door. As he opened the door to leave, he looked back at his beautiful doll. China's eyes were puffy, and he looked very tired. "You should sleep, Yao, you need it. Besides, I don't want you to hear the sounds that will be coming out of our pretty little Alfred." Yao's eyes widened and Russia left, leaving Yao alone as he had been for all the years before.

**Russia sure knows how to torture people. But what of Alfred's fate? Stay tuned…**

**Reviews are made of rainbows THAT GET SMASHED BY A ROBOT UNICORN ATTACK! And then rebuilt and read.**

**Just kidding~ About the smashing part~ I read each review with care. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Now we return to see Alfred's fate… what will Russia do? Find out now…**

**BE WARNED! This chapter has me failing at writing something sort of sexy. This chapter, is it rated M? I don't even know… *sigh* I can't write this stuff…**

**Let me know if this chapter SHOULD be M… Please…**

**Well, enjoy the show, ladies… and gents? Are there any gents in the audience? **

**It's hard to tell when guys review my stories or comment on my slideshows… Hetalia has a very large female fanbase, but there are quite a lot of male fans as well.**

**HEY! ALL THE GENTS IN THE AUDIENCE SHOUT "HOOPLAH!" IF YOU REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Russia quietly opened the cell door, and was pleased to find America still asleep. He crouched down in front of America's sleeping form, admiring his prize. He quietly unwound the chain-link leash he held and attached it to America's collar. America stirred at the feeling of cold steel against his skin, but he did not awaken. Russia pondered whether or not he could move America to the next room without waking him up, but then he recalled how fast China had woke up upon contact. Russia decided to take a precautionary measure, and slowly turned lifted America up and handcuffed his wrists behind his back. At the feeling of steel tightening around his wrists, and someone touching him, America's eyes shot open.

"Hey!" he shouted. "What are you doing? Get off!"

"Privet America, did you sleep well?" Russia asked pleasantly, standing in front of the blonde.

"No!" America spat. "Like I could in this Hell-hole." America glanced around and demanded, "Why am I on a leash? And where's China?" Russia laughed.

"You need not worry about Yao," he assured, "He's fine. You should be worrying about yourself."

"You didn't answer my first question." America muttered, ignoring the threat.

"You are on a leash because that is where you belong." Russia replied roughly. "You are the most disobedient of my pets, so I must treat you as such. But…" Russia crouched down and caressed America's face. "… Your rebellious nature is one of the reasons why I like you best…" Russia cooed. America glared into Russia's lust-filled eyes and promptly spat in his face. Russia drew back, wiping the spit from his face. He glared down at the smirking blonde and growled, "You will pay for your insolence." Russia pulled sharply on the leash, forcing America to stand face to face with him. Russia led America down the hall, and the blonde struggled back at every step. Russia opened another door and led America into a smaller room. At the sight of a bed in the room, America strained against Russia's hold on him in a final attempt at escape. Russia frowned and yanked hard on the leash, causing America to fall forward onto his side. America raised himself onto his knees, and Russia laughed,

"What's wrong, Alfred? Afraid of being crushed beneath me? Don't worry, I'm not going to rape you… yet, perhaps."

"Like Hell I'll let that happen!" America shouted. "You're not going to take advantage of me! Restrain me all you want, I'll still take you down!" Russia chuckled and slid his pipe from his jacket.

"You are too headstrong for your own good." Russia said, shaking his head in mock-sadness.

"Like you care!" America snapped. "And I'm not headstrong!" Russia laughed and sighed,

"If you're not headstrong, then why haven't you returned your thoughts to England, hmm?" America's eyes grew wide, and he mumbled,

"…You did something."

"Nyet, I did not." Russia said calmly.

"LIAR!" America shouted and rushed at the taller man. Russia hit America across the face with his pipe, causing the blonde to fall onto his back. Russia loomed over America, smiling as he removed the leash.

"I'm telling the truth. I did nothing. But Yao did." America fell still upon hearing those words, and he whispered,

"No… he couldn't have…" Russia saw some of the confidence in America's eyes vanish, and he raised his pipe and brought it down hard on America's stomach. Russia repeatedly hit America all over his body, splattering blood all over the pipe and both of their bodies. Russia taunted,

"Yes, Yao attacked our precious little Arthur. He ambushed him in the night, and nearly drunk him dry. I was there, I heard England scream and beg for mercy, but Yao didn't give in to his pleas." Russia stopped to admire America lying in front of him in front of him. He was coughing up large amounts of blood, and was holding back tears for his brother. Russia pulled America up by his collar and smiled.

"You shouldn't care about England." Russia cooed. "He doesn't love you anyway." America took in a few shaky breaths.

"N-no… he does…" America said. Russia chuckled and pulled America over to the bed. He sat America against the headboard and brought the handcuff key from his pocket. Holding America's wrists tight, Russia unlocked one of the cuffs, brought the cuff behind one of the boards, and locked it around America's wrist again. Russia smiled cruelly and tossed the key to the floor.

"No, he doesn't." Russia cooed into America's ear. "You're just a danger to him. Without you, he's a lot safer. He's only nice to you when he profits as well. He's using you, Alfred."

"No! He's not!" America protested, but Russia could tell he doubted his own words.

"Believe what you like," Russia said, "but it doesn't matter. You're mine." Russia leaned in and kissed America fiercely, taking the blonde by surprise. Russia's tongue begged for entrance, but America kept his mouth closed. Russia grabbed America's windpipe and squeezed it tight, causing America to gasp for breath and let Russia's tongue enter his mouth. Russia slowly explored America's mouth, and grabbed America's hair when he tried to move away. Russia finally broke the kiss and stepped back.

"You goddamned commie!" America panted.

"There's no need for that." Russia said. He reached over to the side-table and grabbed a bottle of vodka. "You know," Russia pondered out loud, "I've been wondering if blood with a high alcohol content tastes of alcohol." Russia uncorked the bottle, it was half full, and held it out to America.

"I'm not drinking that!" America protested.

"Yes you will. Willingly? Perhaps not." Russia grabbed America's chin, forced his mouth open and stuck the bottle's spout into his mouth. The vodka swished down to the spout, but America refused to drink it. However, the liquid burned his mouth and threatened to choke him. "You might want to drink it." Russia suggested. "I don't want to see you choke." America's eyes darted around, desperate for another option, but after a few seconds he closed his eyes and drunk the alcohol. After a minute it was gone, and America gasped for breath as Russia set the bottle aside. America's throat stung horribly, and it was even harder to breath than before. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Russia asked lightly. "Now I can find out what alcoholic blood tastes like. But…" Russia climbed onto the bed and straddled America's lap.

"H-hey!" America demanded. "What are you-get off!"

"Quiet. You do not tell me what to do." Russia ordered.

"You don't order me around eith-" America protested, but stopped when he felt Russia's hand on his thigh. Russia slowly caressed America's thigh, smiling cruelly at America's shocked and angry face.

"Is something wrong?" Russia asked.

"Yeah! Stop touching my thigh, you creep!" America demanded.

"Ah, alright." Russia agreed, and moved his hand to America's waist. "Is that better?" He asked.

"N-No!" America muttered. "Stop touching me!"

"If you call me by name, I will stop." Russia smiled darkly.

"Like that's going to happen." America spat.

"We shall see." Russia chuckled. His slowly moved his hand under America's shirt, stroking the blonde's chest, while his other hand slid down America's waist and hips. America shivered at being touched by the taller man, and strained to move even an inch away. Russia noted this movement and smiled, leaning in to breath softly into America's ear. Russia felt the shiver shoot down the blonde's spine, which only encouraged him to go farther. Russia slowly licked America's neck, satisfied at the half-suppressed gasp that came from America's mouth. Russia continued by planting small kisses all along the blonde's neck and shoulders.

"Russia, stop it!" America demanded with a hit of weakness in his voice. Russia's smile broadened, he could just _hear_ America breaking right in front of him. Russia ignored him and continued his caressing. "Russia, I said STOP!" America shouted. Russia chuckled and moved his hand closer to America's lower region. "STOP! STOP!" America demanded, but it was clear to both that he was beaten at this point. Just before Russia could go any farther, America shouted, "IVAN! STOP!" Russia looked up, grinning cruelly. He took in the embarrassed, angry, and defiled look on America's face.

"A promise is a promise, _Alfred_." Russia cooed. He unlocked the handcuffs and let the stunned blonde alone. After Russia left, America buried his head in his hands.

"What have I done?" He choked, holding back tears.

…**.**

**IM SORRY ALFRED! *bursts into tears***

**I love and hate hurting my favorite characters…**

**(Pathetic self-promotion time!)**

**I mentioned slideshows earlier, Ja?**

**Click here for those, if you wish.**

**- .com/user/Anounamouse?feature=mhum**

**If that doesn't work (as links rarely do) just search Anounamouse on Youtube.**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I must hide before Aikousen kills me for shamless self-promotion. *runs away***


	8. Chapter 8

**I know this is really late, you don't have to say it. *sigh***

**Alright, this is so very late because my friend Aikousen wrote this entire chapter. We wrote this on paper originally, so I took her transcripts and typed them up. I hadn't finished typing up chapter 8, so last weekend I looked for it.**

**I didn't find it anywhere.**

**I took some time to track it down, but I couldn't. Instead, I wrote the little bit of the ending that hadn't been typed up.**

**Aikousen, I'm sorry if it doesn't sound exactly how you wrote it in the first place. I did my best.**

**Please enjoy~**

Chapter 8

China awoke. He was lying on Russia's bed, but not under the covers. For some reason he didn't want to climb under the sheets. He got up and walked to the door, turning the knob, which was surprisingly unlocked. China was not normally locked in rooms, but if Russia were upset he would think he would confine him. He walked down the hallways into the basement. He smelled blood from the room nearby. He entered it, assuming America was in there. His assumption was correct, he saw the blonde sitting on the edge of the bed. His figure was hunched over, and he didn't even look up as China approached.

"Alfred, are you alright?" China asked warily. He knew Russia had told him about the fiasco with England, but he didn't know how he would react. He also noticed America looked paler than usual, which probably meant he lost some blood, therefore making it possibly dangerous for him to be around. China placed his arm on the American's shoulder, which made his eyes look up. His expression was dark, it was angry and furious. He roared and stood up from his slouched position. China felt America's fist collide with his face, and then his back collide with the wall. Suddenly America was on top of him, hands firmly gripping his neck. China managed to choke, "Alfred…"

"Don't you dare call me that, you liar, you heathen!" America spat, lifting China up with his enormous strength. The words dug deep into China's heart, especially from America's mouth. America threw him onto the bed, and as China tried to escape, pinned him down by his shoulders. "I bet it was satisfying, wasn't it? To see him rolling around in pain." The rage in America's eyes pierced through China's golden ones. "I can't believe I trusted you, you commie!" The grip on China's shoulder grew tighter, and China made a small squeak as it did.

"You were going to suck him dry, weren't you. You were going to make him scream for mercy and then fall silent as the life drained out of him. You wanted to taste his blood and devour it. You're a monster, Yao…" America was enraged. With every word he shook the older nation violently, causing his head to spin. He was about to literally rip China's throat out when _that_ voice came back.

"He was going to kill him, suck him dry," the voice said, "And he abused him too. Why don't you get your revenge by tasting that lovely blood of his, but not only a taste. Devour it. All of it. Make him feel the way England felt. Helpless, weak, and afraid…" America's rage clouded his judgment, so he gave into the tantalizing voice. He ripped China's shirt open so that his shoulders were exposed, despite China's shouts of protest. America admired the beauty of China's skin for a moment before slamming his mouth against the smaller man's neck. China made a choking sound as he felt America's fangs puncture and then rip his skin. He tried to fight back, but both of his arms were pinned to his sides, and he was slowly growing weaker as America swallowed large amounts of his blood. China's breathing became heavy and labored. Is vision was blurring, and America showed no indication of stopping or even slowing down. He began to fret for his life.

"Please, Alfre-" a hand stopped China's plea, and felt the fangs that pierced him come out.

"Were you going to ask me to stop? Did _you_ when you heard England cry? And I told you not to call me that, a monster like you doesn't have the right." Pain blossomed in China's chest as he heard the last statement, and America leaned in once again to drink.

"This is not Alfred speaking" China thought, "He would never-" His thought was broken off by the sharp pain of America's fangs against his neck. He could hear the blonde's deep gulps of his blood as the corner of his vision began to fade. He grabbed onto America's sides as his vision neared total blackness. He felt he was dying. He had to get America to stop, not for his life, but to stop something from happening that Russia wanted to happen to the blonde.

"Please, Alfred, don't be like Ivan…" China whispered, barley audible. He wasn't sure if he even said it. But the moment after he blacked out fully, and all of the pain vanished.

The statement reached far into America's mind, waking his sense back up. He broke off quickly, realizing what he had just done. His eyes were wide with shock and horror. He looked at China, his mouth slightly open and eyes blank and half-lidded.

"Yao…" He said while covering his mouth. He slowly turned China over onto his back, tears brimming his eyes. "No…" he whispered, "No, this can't be happening!" He took China into his arms and held him close, the tears trickling down his face. "Please, please don't be dead!" America choked. "I didn't kill you! You can't die, it's not possible! I need you! Please, please wake up!" America sobbed heavily into China's shoulder, and did not feel his body stir.

"Don't… don't cry, Alfred." China asked weakly. America pulled back and saw China smiling weakly at him.

"YAO!" He cried, hugging the smaller nation tightly. "I'm so sorry!" He choked.

"Shhh, it's alright." China assured. "What… what I did was wrong…"

"But what _I_ did was wrong too!" America protested. "I was…" he turned away. "I really am a monster now, I guess." He said quietly. China sat up and leaned against America.

"No, you're not a monster." He said firmly. "You are one of the best nations I have ever known, and I've seen everyone's bad side. You're a kind, generous…" China blushed, "…And beautiful person." America looked at China and smiled softly.

"Thank you." He said sincerely. "Let's get some rest, it would do you a lot of good." China nodded and they lay down on the bed, snuggled together.

**Bawwww AmeriChi 3**

**The next chapter will conclude this epic saga. There will be an Eplilouge to wrap up a few things that didn't quite fit in the last chapter though. Just as a side note though, I have a rather large school project due next week so Chapter 9 might be up by next Sunday or so.**

**Stay tuned.**


End file.
